Dominos generally refers to the collective gaming pieces making up a domino set or to the subcategory of tile games played with domino pieces or similar tiles, which tiles are typically about twice as long as they are wide. However, these tiles have long been used by individuals for entertainment by setting the individual tiles spaced apart on a flat surface in various curves and branches. The end tile is then tipped which tips all the other tiles in succession to create a fun and interesting effect. Frequently, hundreds of tiles are used and set up in various patterns to create unique effects. However, the tiles must always be set on a smooth, flat surface and cannot be set up on either up or down grades. Moreover, to set these tiles up takes considerable time and effort, which detracts from the entertainment value.